1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot which autonomously travels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been proposed a technical method whereby motions of a robot that travels while moving an object is controlled. The motions of the robot are controlled such that the position of a representative point of the object, such as a cart, follows a desired positional trajectory and also the posture of the object follows a desired azimuth trajectory (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-160428).
However, for the robot to travel while smoothly moving the object, the robot is required to move the object without letting the object come in contact with the wall or the like of a hallway and also to keep itself from coming in contact with the wall or the like of the passage.